I need a hero
by SukiWilliams
Summary: Revolutionary setting. Arthur and Alfred are fighting. Fighting for Alfred's freedom and independence. Matthew shows up...and things go bad. Inspired by Hero by Skillet WARNING- Character death.


**yo~ So i was on youtube (like always) and i was watching a amv kinda thing with Hero by Skillet for Gamzee (from Homestuck) and i decided to write this...it kinda sucks so...im sorry if your eyes happen to read this *bows as a sorry* im sorry but..enjoy i guess?**_  
_

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

Rain poured onto the ground, blood was shed when it didn't need to be. Thunder boomed above and puddles formed. Two people stood in the middle of the battle field, looking at each other. The taller one takes a step forward, the other stepping back to get away, not ready to accept what the other wanted. Freedom.

"No…You cant leave….I need you to stay Alfred….I cant deal with being alone….you aren't getting your independence from the queen yet…not yet…."

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

"Arthur, when will you learn that its not your choice! You are what caused this war. All I did was ask to have freedom and to be my own country. That's all. Your too selfish to see what others want." He raised his rifle and pointed it at the other. "You'll realize soon, that I'm not the little child I used to be." His finger squeezed on the trigger.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

"Alfred! Please….Please stop! Don't do this….I beg of you…." Tears rolled down the Brits cheeks as his knees gave out and he fell into the mud, looking up at the other.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

"Alfred, Put the gun down." A new voice is heard and he turns around only to find another rifle in his face, he drops his and his bright blue eyes widen.

"What…What are you doing Mattie?! I thought you were on my side!" he looked the others uniform over and his expression hardened. "Why the hell are you wearing **his** uniform?!"

"Because Alfred, your taking things too rationally." He glances at the blonde on the ground and saw the grateful look in his eyes.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

"I thought you were my brother Matthew….someone I could turn to when I needed it…My **twin** even. Why are yo-" he stops inn his tracks when he sees the others hand. On his hand, was a ring. An engagement ring at that. This caused Alfred's eyes to harden and he turned, facing Arthur. "You…." His voice full of anger and deadly. "You're taking my brother from me….?!" Arthur stood and looked back into the blondes blue eyes.

"And if I am? Is that a problem?" Questioning the other, gave Matthew his chance to put the rifle to the back of his brothers head.

"If you so much as **pull **that trigger that your hand is inching towards, I will not hesitate."

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

"….Matthew….Please, let me do this…" Arthur's bright green eyes stared into the Canadian's violet ones, in a begging manner. Matthew just nodded and backed up, watching the other two with hard eyes. Alfred grasped the handgun on his belt and pointed it at Arthur.

"No brother of mine would ever do this…I'm not letting you get the satisfaction of having him in you life after what you've done to me. It doesn't work like that." His finger squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out across the battle field.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

'Its over for me….I knew it would end this way….Our small family is now broken…It could have been avoided…I…..I could have just given him his freedom…I'm sorry Matthew…seems as though we wont be getting married after all….'

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

The dull thud of a body hits the soft muddy ground. Blood mingling with the rain as it continues to pour. Two of the three stand in shock.

"Matthew!" Arthur runs over the Canadian and drops to his knees, pulling the others head onto his lap. "No…No…Why…Why would you do that?!" The blonde just looked up at him, hair dirty and mingling with the mud.

"Because…you need….you need to live…I couldn't stand to see Alfred….regret killing you…" he smiled a small smile on his face. Tears formed in the Brits eyes as he looked at the now ex-colony of his.

"Alfred…You just **shot **your brother…your only family…" his voice hard and laced with hate now. "You ass. You knew he would do this…didn't you?"

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of out lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

"And if I did? No brother of mine would ever do this to me. He's not my brother anymore and he never will be again." He eyed the blood on the ground that was slowly mixing with the mud and the blood of the other soldiers from the battle. "He deserved it. It was the right thing to do" Arthur slowly stood and took his jacket off as he glared, eyes never leaving the other. He draped the jacket over the other.

"Alfred. You go on about being a hero…if anything…Matthew is the hero…He is more of a hero than you ever will be!"

_Who' gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

Alfred stared back into the others eyes, no remorse or sorry in his eyes as he raised and pointed his gun at the Brit.

"Nobody's here to save you this time Arthur. Nobody at all. The only person that cared about you is now slowly dying on the ground at your feet. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight…Its just another war that I need to fight…and this time…I'm fighting for Matthew." His gaze hard. "You had no right to shoot him. Just because I asked him to marry me and he said, doesn't mean that you disown him right then and there!"

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

Arthur raises his own handgun and points it at the other, standing in front of the person he was going to marry.

"I….Iggy….don't…..don't hurt him….please…." He used some of the strength he had left to stand up and look the other in his eyes. "Don't hurt him…I…I may not be considered his brother but…he will always be my brother…I know that for sure…" he smiles, despite his life force leaving him.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Alfred's eyes widen and he lowers his gun at the words of the person he once called his brother. "You…still think of me as a brother…after this…?" Matthew just nodded the best he could, returning to the ground in a sitting position.

"And I always…..will….." his words becoming hard to hear, more than they usually are, his breathing labored.

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I need a hero _

_I need a hero_

Arthur dropped the gun in his hand and turned, hugging the other close to him. "Mattie….Matthew…please…don't….don't leave me" Tears sprang into his eyes as he held his love close. " I need you to stay with me…please…I don't want you to leave…"

"Iggy….It…It's okay…I'll see you…again…eventually…." His eyes slowly close and his breathing slows little by little. Using his last breath and the last of his strength, he looked up at him eyes slowly glazing over "And…don't….don't forget….I love you….I always have…and…always will…" He goes still in the others arms, eyes half closed.

"I love you too Matthew….I always will…." Tears streamed down his face. "You…wil always be my hero….forever and always…"

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_


End file.
